


In a wood's far away, A house lays abandoned.

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And I made it Pokiemaine, Angst, Because I can, Cottage Core therapy is the most effective, Fluff, Healing, I just want them to heal, Other, They have so much trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Tommy goes back to his childhood home to heal and a traveling Pokimaine becomes his mother figure/ big sister that takes care of him because parents aren't in the picture and he heals. :)
Relationships: SBI Family - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Kudos: 51





	1. Proluge

In a wood’s far away, a house lays abandoned. Many years ago it housed a family, one of love and happiness. But the family left, one by one. First was a son of passion, ready to make their mark on the world and strong in all aspects. The second was the Father of the house, a man of adventure, restless with staying still, at the cost of his final two sons. The third son was a poet and musician who took care of the youngest, a ball of energy and love when he calmed down enough to show it. Eventually, after contact with their father and brother stops, not for lack of trying from the 2 at home, they set off. They want to find their family but they also want to see the world that their father and brother deemed more important than them. 

They ended up in a new world, with new people. They stuck together the best they could. They grew older, they fought in wars, started countries, eventually found their family again but it would never be whole again. The youngest hid their kindness away so they could survive, only showing it to a trusted few, who betrayed him in the end. After losing everything, a broken teenager returns to a home long abandoned, but home none the less. They patch up the holes in the walls and in their heart, they make a farm, and they try to heal. This is the story of a broken family and healing, and moving on while finding new family.


	2. A family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes to the cabin and Poki adopts him.

Tommy walked a familiar yet overgrown path. The last time he walked this, he was young and naive. Back then he believed that his family would be whole again. He trusted people then. He sighs sadly, using his sword to chop particularly thick vines out of his way. He shivered each time he had to swing it, memories of battles long ago fought filling his mind. He swore that once he made it there, he would never touch a sword for as long as he lived. He was so young when he lost his first life, he was now on his last, but he remembered each death and knew that he himself had once caused someone to feel that. He shivered at the thought and picked up his pace. The lower the amount of time he had to hold this sword the better.

15 minutes later, and he was in the clearing. He tossed his sword to the side as soon as he entered the clear, no longer able to hold it. He slowed his pace and walked over to the house, more of a cottage know that he thought about it. It had vines cradling every nook and cranny on the outside. It was comforting to him. He pulled the pack off his back, glad to have that weight off his back. He leaned it against the door frame and pushed the door open, which creaked. The inside was dark but not enough to be unable to see. He stepped into the house, a wave of memories flying through his mind.

He was 5 and Techno left. He didn’t realize how permanent that would be, nor did he realize that his family would never be whole after that. He was too young to know the pain he would face at his brother’s hand later in life. He was 6 when PHilza spent more time adventuring than with his family, leaving him and Wilbur to fend for themselves. He was 6 and ½, Wilbur 13, when their father left for good. He was 9 when they left the house for good, at least he had thought so. He was 10 when he met Tubbo on hypixle. He was 12 when he joined SMP earth. He was 14 when L’manburg was founded. He 16 when he lost everything he had. He was now 17 and back where he never thought he would be again.

If he cried, he wouldn’t say, and there was no one to see him cry anyway. He sat down on the old couch, which he would need to replace, along with probably everything in this house. In a way that was comforting. He wouldn’t be living in an old, broken-down house. He would be living in a place he helped to shape. He would make it work. He wondered if his family would be proud. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Months had passed since he had arrived back home. He had a sheep farm for wool and the company, a cow farm because he loved cows and because of the dairy products they gave him. He had found a dog in his time, which he named Betty. He had a farm that consisted of carrots, beetroot, wheat, melons, pumpkins, and sugar cane plus a small cocoa bean farm. He never planted potatoes. He had gotten good at sewing, thanks to some old books he found while cleaning out the house, and some sewing supplies he traded for from a nearby village. He had a mine a few minutes away from the house and was glad he didn’t have to go to it that often, trading his crops for materials and money instead of having to mine it.

On one of his weekly trips to the village, a traveler ended up passing through the village, who was named Pokimaine, Poki for short. She needed a place to stay and he ended up offering her a room in his house, which she paid for of course. She ended up helping him in the fields and befriending the quiet teen. She sang while she worked and he began to trust her. Unknown t him, POki had heard the tales of the Dream SMP and after getting to know the boy, realized him to be Tommy. His hair was much longer and his eyes duller but he had a scar across his cheek that marked him as Tommy. If she sent a very angry letter to the SMP and decided that she would protect this boy with her life because she had been in a similar situation to him many years ago, she wouldn’t tell him that. 

She became a big sister to him, and when he called her sis, she was very happy. Once, during a panic attack, he had due to some of his PTSD, He called her mom. That was when she sent the letter, mad they hurt his brother/son. She made him pancakes the next morning, which became a ritual. To be clear, Poki makes the best pancakes out of anyone, and she found berries for them as well, making them super lovely. Tommy would sometimes jokingly say “But muuuummmmmm” When she told him to sleep or to not push himself too hard though he really was glad she cared. He called her his sister when someone asked at the market and she could be no happier with her life. So, after a year of her living with him, she officially became his legal guardian, even though he was 18, but he was very happy to have a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speed writing a book has never been more fun. :)


	3. Meanwhile, a family rethinks their decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Techno, and a recently resurrected Wilbur, after receiving a letter, along with everyone else on the SMP, get a reality check and rethink their actions. Karma is oh so sweet. :)

Dear Philza Minecraft, TechnoBlade, and Wilbur Soot, 

I have a few choice words to say to you. In what way did you think leaving a child alone and struggling with trauma was ever acceptable? 

Phil, you left your children behind when they needed you the most and blew up everything they worked to build. You choose one son over the other two, literally killing one and leaving the other alone. You left them and never thought once about trying to fix it. You, as a father, should have been there for them. You did the opposite of that.

Techno, you left your family when they were young, and then get mad when you can’t destroy everything they worked for, and do it anyways. You have never chosen your family. You didn’t even care when one brother died by your father’s hands and tried to kill the other. You made your choice and you must no live with it. You are Achillies, dragging Hector’s dead body around, not letting his family put him to rest. You only care for Patruclis and only stepped in after he died. Did you even care about anyone else?

Wilbur, you hurt your brother and didn’t listen to him. You knew his pain, you practically raised him yet you left him alone. He trusted you and you knocked him away when he was no longer useful. You had a bond forged in fire and you broke it, with no attempt to even apologize.

To you all, you don’t even know where he is. You never try to contact him, see if he is okay. You never even tried to find him or right your wrongs. You let him get beaten down by war and everything and never once tried to help, to focused on yourselves. I hope you learn to do better.

Sincerely- Pokimaine, Tommy’s new family.

P.s. You are never welcome here until you attempt to fix everything else you have done. Not that you even know where we are anyway.

Phil reread the letter. Was he really that bad of a person, even worse of a father? He realized he had. 

Techno read it and his voices stoped talking, before berating him for all his wrongs. 

Wilbur cried for the loss of his brother, and for never stopping when he could.

The rest of the server received letters themselves but none where held to such a standard as his own family, those who should have been there for him but left him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recent streams cause me to write this. I just want justice for the teens because they really traumatized them.


End file.
